


Let me make your day

by Acequinz



Series: Soft malec smut [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acequinz/pseuds/Acequinz
Summary: Just Alec being soft for magnus and magnus basking in the softness that is his lover .





	Let me make your day

Magnus turned in the bed searching for his shadowhunter and groaned at not finding him which was weird because he was always the first one to wake up among the two .

He got up and looked around still feeling slightly groggy and shaking his head to chase away the remaining sleep in his eyes when he felt the smooth long fingers in his hair rubbing his head slightly as someone placed something in front of him .

Magnus opened his eyes to see a plate of French toasts and juice set in front of him , he smiled and looked up towards Alec who still had his hands in Magnus's hair and was still rubbing it .

Alec leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Magnus's lips making him sigh and smile bigger.

"What's this?" Magnus asked smiling and reaching for the food as Alec took a seat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist placing a small kids on Magnus's shoulder .

"Breakfast in bed " Alec whispered in his ear as he started massaging Magnus's shoulders making Magnus moan and lean backwards on Alec as he took a bite of the special breakfast his lovely husband had made for him .

"Do you like it ?" Alec looked towards Magnus's face worried that maybe it wasn't good enough .

Magnus smiled turning towards Alec and kissing him "it's absolutely lovely my dear" he said and went back to eating.

" I would love to know what's the occasion though" Magnus smiled at Alec had he continued eating .

"Hmm , there's no occassion I just have a day off and so do you ! So I wanted to just take care of you" Alec said placing a kiss on Magnus's forehead.

"But you do take care of me Alexander, we always have each other's back don't we" Magnus turned towards Alec wrapping his arms around him pulling him close kissing him again but Alec pulls away before it could get too heated .

"No no stop , today I just wanna make it very special for you . Please Magnus just let me take care of you today " Alec said and looked right into his eyes with that little puppy + sure look he usually gets when he wants something and willing to get it by hook or by crook.

"Alrighty then I will let you take control today " Magnus smiled at him but still pouted a little cause Alec pulled away from the kiss but the pout disappeared the moment Alec kissed him again .

"I will take this away while you stay here ok ! , I will take care of everything so don't move " Alec said kissed him on the forehead as he took away the platter leaving Magnus sitting and smiling . 

When Alec returned he saw Magnus was still sitting on the bed leaning against the pillows and opened his eyes as soon as he saw Alec .  
Alec smiled and got on the bed moving to hold Magnus and place butterfly kisses on his face making Magnus sigh and lean further into Alec .

Again Alec pulled away and Magnus groaned trying to pull him back in but Alec just laughed and gave Magnus a deep kiss leaving him humming with affection and warmth he was feeling .

"As much as I would love to sit here and keep kissing you the whole day , I have prepared a bath for you umm us". Alec said and pulled Magnus towards himself again and almost carried him off the bed startling Magnus as this was very rare he doesn't remember it happening before actually unless it was needed like when Magnus lost a lot Magic or anyone of them was injured .

Alec only places him down on the ground when theyhe reached the bathroom .

Magnus felt his face heat up as he was placed down but he had to agree he loved the way Alec had held him and definitely wouldn't mind it but it also embarrassed him a bit for some reason .  
He looked around the bathroom surprised to see how beautiful it looked Alec had definitely worked hard for this .

He turned towards Alec and kissed him hard on the lips making him loose breath "Magnus " he whispered and held him closer "this is beautiful Alexander" Magnus whispered and kissed him again.

"Not as beautiful as you though" Alex replied making Magnus laugh "nothing is and will ever be as beautiful as you" Alec said again making Magnus blush as he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

Magnus burried his face in Alec's chest as they stood there for sometime just enjoying each other's company until Alec pulled away and started stripping Magnus.

Alec slowly untied Magnus's robe lightly brushing his fingers along the his body as it uncovered and let his touches linger making Magnus's breath catch .

He couldn't remember the last time he and felt like this , the last time he had felt so loved and taken care of, he missed this a lot , it had been far too long since someone held him so tenderly .

He felt Alec's hands sliding his pants down and he shuffled closer trying to pull away Alec's shirt only to be stopped by him, Magnus whined a bit trying again "No Magnus today is about you " Alex whispered kissing Magnus on the lips.

"Exactly Alexander it's about me so I want your clothes off !" Magnus all but demanded he really wanted to see and feel Alec against him.

"I will take off my clothes don't worry I got you Magnus just let me do it and you just relax please baby" Alec whispered and kissed Magnus on the cheek kneeling and begining to pull down the pants.

Magnus for some reason felt himself blush which was different because he had been naked in front of Alec many times but this it felt way more than any other time and he was getting turned on very fast by how gently Alec was doing this .

After removing all of Magnus's clothing Alec began stripping himself and Magnus enjoyed every second of it .

Alec picked up Magnus again making Magnus wrap his arms around Alec's neck instinctively as Alec carried him to the bathtub and placed him down getting in right behind Magnus , making it so Magnus was leaning against his chest and then slowly got to washing his hair , taking the shampoo squirting some on his hands as he started to apply it on his hair and then rinsing it out all done so smoothly and gently that Magnus almost fell asleep right there in his arms .

But then those hands were everywhere stroking each and every part of his body just stroking and feeling him it was like he was being touched for the first time , he was breathing little heavier those light touches doing things to him that the strong grips wouldn't do .

Alec was stroking his thighs right near his length which was now very hard .  
"Please Alexander" Magnus whispered holding onto shoulders while completely letting go and leaving his body to Alec.

"What is it Magnus , tell me and I will give it to you , anything you want baby" Alec replied continuing to stroke Magnus's thighs.

"Please touch me Alexander oh please" Magnus said and blushed at how wrecked he sounded even thoughAlec hadn't even done much and so he waited for that teasing tone that would come usually but it didn't all that happened was that Alec kissed him on the forehead.

"Anything for you my baby" Alec said as he moved his hands to Magnus's length , stroking it up and down while whispering praises into his ears.

"You have been so good you know , so perfect and beautiful always helping everyone out, you are truly amazing Magnus , I love you so much" Alec said as he moved his hands and gently gripped Magnus's ass in his hand and began kneading it his finger brushing against the opening.

Magnus moaned tears welling up in his eyes , it felt so good the gentle touches and the sweet words . He was feeling so much he didn't know what to do , where to hold or what to say , he felt a bit helpless.

"Sush, it's okay Magnus I got you , it's fine " Alec said as if sensing the inner turmoil "just let it go , I am right here, let me hold you Magnus , just let me love you" he said as he continued stroking him up and down all the while whispering sweet words of encouragement .

Magnus let go of himself just leaving himself to Alec's touches and focused on enjoying everything until he finally came into Alec's hand.

Panting he searched for Alec's lips still out of it , Alec smiled and turned magnus enough to kiss him properly making Magnus sigh peacefully , he felt so much better now almost as if he would fall asleep any moment now .

"Don't sleep yet baby didn't you just wake up a little while ago, I have got more planned for us you know " Alec said as he slipped out of the tub and wiped himself , then slowly helped magnus out and took his time drying Magnus .

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec as Alec focussed on drying his hair , he didn't know what it was all about but he loved it .

He loved it a whole lot and he cannot wait for what else his lover has planned for him .


End file.
